Rechazos
by Melania Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: Una noche de chicas, un juego peligroso y cinco kunoichis dispuestas a todo. ¿Acaso el destino les jugará una vergonzosa pasada?. -Juguemos a Besa al Afortunado...- SasuHina y varias parejas más. Dejen sus reviews please, soy novata en esto. (Rating M por posible Lemon)
1. Juego

**¡Cómo les va queridxs lectorxs!** aquí **les dejo el primer capítulo de un Fic que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, espero sea de su agrado.** **\- Naruto no me pertenece.** •

 **Parejas crack y algo de OOC.**

 **•**

•

•

 _Rechazos_

•

•

•

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de la Hoja. Cinco muchachas se hallaban reunidas en la casa de cierta pelirrosa parloteando, riendo y disfrutando de unos dulces empalagosos. Típicas chicas en una típica reunión de sábado.

 _Muy típica..._

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡no sean aguafiestas!- exclamó con ojos de súplica Temari.

-¡Es cierto!, la noche es joven queridas amigas, ya no somos unas niñas. No está mal un poco de adrenalina de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?- Apoyó Ino.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Ino-cerda?, sabes que sería vergonzoso si nos llegasen a atrapar.- Intentó razonar Sakura, mirando a las rubias lo más seria posible.

-Vamos, ¿qué tan terrible podría ser? es una forma de probar nuestras capacidades ninja~...- Desafió la Sabaku no.

-Ya qué, ¡yo me apunto!- Decidió Tenten, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-E-eso no sería algo... ¿i-invasivo?-

preguntó Hinata insegura y con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Oh Hina!, eres tan dulce- dijo Ino pellizcando su mejilla. -Pero es tiempo de que te deshinibes un poco linda. Ya tenemos dieciocho después de todo.- mencionó.

-Etto... e-está bien...- pronunció algo insegura la ojiperla.

-¡Eso chicas! ¡ese es el espíritu!,- Temari adquirió una pose de victoria- hora de comenzar el juego _"Róbale un beso al suertudo".-_

Un apuesto joven de cabello crispado y azabache salía de la ducha luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento.

Realmente se sentía algo cansado, y la ducha lo ayudó a relajarse.

Se colocó un bóxer ajustado y un pantalón de mezclilla, para luego tirarse en su futón a descansar la vista.-Le era imposible dormir más de tres horas- así que sólo se acostó y disfrutó de la tranquilidad que su distrito le brindaba, y de la manera que la luz de la luna se colaba por su ventana, dándole un aspecto cósmico a la habitación.

Últimamente tenía la cabeza en otro lado, específicamente en _alguien_.

Es que, desde que la vio en aquel lago, cayó en cuenta que ya no era ese niño de la academia, _y aquella diosa tampoco._ Normalmente habría bufado y hubiese seguido su camino buscando otro lugar donde descansar. Pero cuando vio ese cuerpo escultural, simplemente no pudo separar sus negros pozos de la chica sobre el agua.

Cintura estrecha, trasero redondo y firme, piernas largas y torneadas, y... un par de pechos que a simple vista se notaba que eran varias tallas más grandes que lo regular. _Por Kami..._ "qué ridículo soy, mira que dejar alborotar mis hormonas de esta manera, sólo es una chica más..." se reprochaba el ojinegro, al mismo tiempo que le era inevitable pensar en esa mujer, sí, _mujer._ "¿quién lo hubiese imaginado, Hyuga?" sonrió lascivamente aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Listas chicas?, les repito las reglas del juego: Primero. El papel con el nombre del chico será al que corresponderá el beso, sin cambios. Segundo. El beso debe durar mínimo 10 segundos, sin excepciones. Tercero y último. ¡Qué Kami las acompañe!- las chicas asintieron y tragaron pesado cuando Temari finalizó.- Ahora, saquen un papel para ver quién será el afortunado.- les extendió una bolsita con diversos papelitos dentro doblados de forma que el nombre plasmado no se viera.- la primera fue Sakura.- ¿¡ROCK LEE!?, ah no, ni lo sueñen.- amenazó con un aura de depresión y su puño en alto la pelirrosa.

-JAJAJA, ¡parece que alguien tendrá una buena noche! vamos Frentona, no puedes echarte atrás ahora... ¿O acaso eres una gallina?- acotó divertida la Yamanaka moviendo sus brazos como si aleteara.

-Lo siento Sakura, reglas son reglas.- acotó Temari, mientras Tenten asentía efusivamente y Hinata intentaba acallar una risita nerviosa.

-¡AHHHHH!, me las pagarán, arpías. Pero yo nunca me echo para atrás.- agregó con aires de grandeza.

[¡Esto será tan divertido!, debo buscar mi cámara ahora mismo.]- pensó maliciosamente la rubia de coletas.

En algún lado de la aldea, un joven de particular peinado de hongo y portador de un spandex color verde, se hallaba entrenando sobre los techos de manera extravagante y nada sutil. Literalmente el chico saltaba de techo en techo sobre sus manos, viéndose extrañamente feliz.

-1990, 1991, 1992...- contaba el muchacho de cejotas, ignorando el hecho de que era acechado y observado por un grupo de féminas, -quienes por cierto estaban camufladas entre unos arbustos- de las cuales la mayoría se encontraba con un aura divertida, mientras que una se veía deprimida con una nube gigante sobre ella.

-Comienzo a sentirme enferma...- comentó a sus amigas la pelirrosa al ver cómo el muchacho finalizaba su rutina de brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra huir Haruno.- dijo de manera amenazante Temari. -Ahora ve y cumple tu parte de una vez, nosotras te observamos desde aquí.- Concluyó con una sonrisa señalando al chico que se encontraba descansando y cambiando sus vendajes.

Sakura la miró de mala gana, levantándose para acercarse a Lee, mientras las otras chicas reían por lo bajo.

-¡Y no lo olvides, nada de mencionar algo sobre el juego!- le guiñó un ojo la rubia.

La pelirrosa la miró de forma asesina, y mascullando algo por lo bajo llegó hasta el muchacho con un pequeñísimo sonrojo.

-¿Sakura-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el cejotas cuando vio llegar a su amada pelirrosa, inmediatamente un aura de amor lo rodeó y miró a la ninja médico con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Sakura hizó un mohín de desagrado y se acercó aún más maldiciendo a sus amigas y a su orgullo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya que no era un secreto para nadie que el chico frente a ella estaba enamorado perdidamente de su ser.

-¿Sakura...?- preguntó extrañado al ver que la chica le contestó su saludo acercándose a él peligrosamente. Por un momento su rostro se iluminó, ¿Acaso ella...?

La chica con ganas de terminar cuánto antes este desafío y callarle la boca a ciertas personas, bruscamente unió sus labios con los del muchacho, quién la miró con una sorpresa enorme, hasta casi dejarlo en shock, el cual no duró mucho al sentir los cálidos labios de su amada sobre los suyos. Así que tímidamente abrazó a la chica por la cintura, sorprendiéndola en el proceso, dejándola en blanco ante el suave contacto.

Sakura quiso detenerlo, al ver que él se ponía más cariñoso, se maldijo a sí misma al ver que por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondió las órdenes de su cerebro, olvidándose por un momento del juego, sumergiéndose en sensaciones nuevas que se arremolinaban en todo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el trato gentil del chico; jamás se imaginó que alguien tan impulsivo como él sería tan dulce en ese sentido.

Luego de unos segundos más, el chico enfrente de ella la observó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, sin decir una palabra la abrazó tiernamente. Ella se congeló, se sentía tan amada, tan... bien. ¿Quién diría que un simple beso contendría tantos sentimientos?. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa, tal vez ese cejotas no era un partido tan malo al final...

Desde unos arbustos, cuatro chicas veían boquiabiertas la situación. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio olvidando el juego, silencio que rompió Temari: -Vaya, vaya, ahora no solo soy buena proponiendo juegos, sino que también me convertí en casamentera.- asintió ella orgullosa de haber ayudado a su amiga sin querer. Las otras muchachas sonreían felices por su amiga pelirrosa, quien aún no se percataba de sus presencias.

-Eh... Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? podríamos encender nuestra llama de la juventud juntos, algún día...-

le habló Rock Lee de manera algo insegura, -causa de tantos rechazos de parte de esta muchacha, por cierto- aún no creía que esto estuviera pasándole a él.

Sakura se separó bruscamente de él con un sonrojo que hasta le ganaría a los de la Hyuga. Se abochornó al verse tan vulnerable frente al ninja experto en Taijutsu. Se aclaró la garganta y le contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Esto... está bien, baka. Pero no te pongas empalagoso o te juro que te golpearé frente a todos.- espetó ella esto último con tono enojado, pero aún sin poder ocultar el sonrojo.

El chico le sonrió feliz y la abrazó nuevamente. -¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!, ¡sabía que si no me rendía algún día me darías una oportunidad!- gritó él con exageradas cascadas de emoción que caían de sus ojos.-¡Debo contarle a Gai-sensei!- reaccionó con su típica sonrisa y salió disparado por los techos ignorando los gritos de la Haruno, estaba demasiado feliz para pensar en otra cosa.

-Ese tipo sí que es un baka, ¿quién se cree para irse así nada más? grrr...- murmuraba la chica indignada. De repente abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿¡Cómo había olvidado la presencia de sus amigarpías!?, rápidamente dirigió su mirada a los arbustos donde se escondían las kunoichis para ver la escena, encontrándose de frente con unas sonrientes jóvenes que la miraban con picardía y felicidad.

-Ah no, claro que no, ni un comentario sobre esto o les arranco la lengua con mis propias manos.- les gritó la de ojos esmeralda a las chicas quiénes la veían con un rostro de terror total, podía ser tenebrosa cuando se lo proponía.

Temari ignorándola olímpicamente se acercó y le pasó un brazo por el hombro riendo ante la cara de fastidio que se traía su amiga. -¿Por qué me miras así, eh?, deberías agradecerme, ustedes se ven tan bien juntos...- exclamó de manera soñadora la Sabaku no. La pelirrosa se sonrojó mientras Ino y las demás afirmaban lo dicho por la rubia con gestos y risas.

[Tal vez seguirle los juegos a Temari no terminó tan mal como esperaba] pensó Sakura llevando dos dedos a sus labios, volviendo a rememorar el beso inocente y cálido que le removió algo dentro de su estómago, y estaba segura que no era causa de haber comido algo en mal estado...

 ***ACLARACIONES:**

 **Esta historia se sitúa temporalmente más o menos dos años después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, cómo habrán notado, los personajes tienen 18 años (aproximadamente), yyyyy, como este fic va a contener SasuHina, por ende nunca ocurrió lo de la película The Last. Respecto a Sasuke, luego de la guerra volvió a la aldea y se reinstaló en el viejo distrito Uchiha.**

 **Ideas, recomendaciones, regaños, todos son recibidos. c:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiu, ahora sí... Por alguna razón me siento la reina de las parejas Crack, ¿me pregunto por qué será?...**

 **En fin, ¿qué les pareció, eh, eh? necesito que me dejen reviews comentándome qué piensan, ¿creen que debería continuar?, ¿qué pensaron sobre la potencial pareja? sinceramente tengo tantas dudas, nunca planeé un LeeSaku pero bueno, surgió de manera natural. (?)**

 **En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡mil gracias!**

 **y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, gramaticales, etc. Es tan difícil escribir desde un pinche celular T_T**

 **Besitos y abracitos, ¡no olviden dejar sus comentarios!**

 **PD: Les recuerdo que tengo pensado que haya varias parejas en este fic, pero la de mayor importancia será la de Hinata y Sasuke... KUKUKU. 7w7**


	2. Compañeros

¡Hey! he vuelto, lamento mucho la espera T_T

Sin más por el momento, ¡disfruten el nuevo cap!

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

[ _Pensamientos]_ -Diálogos-

-¿Quién será la siguiente, eh?- interrogó Temari a sus amigas. Nuevamente se encontraban en la casa de una abrumada pelirrosa, quien aparentemente todavía estaba reflexionando sobre extraños sentimientos encontrados hacia cierto shinobi de cejas pobladas.

-Ya qué- suspiró Tenten -yo sigo-

-¡Ese es el espíritu, querida camarada!- alentó Ino con una sonrisa pícara.

-Muy bien, toma un papel- dijo solemne la rubia Sabaku No entregándole la bolsa contenedora de los nombres.

Hinata y una ausente Sakura prestaron atención.

-¿¡NE-NE-NEJI!?- Soltó con dificultad la castaña, para luego tragar pesado. [Bendita suerte la mía...] pensó con nerviosismo la kunoichi experta en armas; es que, naturalmente, no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría después del beso... Se supone que eran camaradas, compañeros, ¡pertenecían al mismo equipo, joder! eso sería malditamente incómodo luego, lo presentía.

-¿Ne-Neji-niisan?- repitió una pelinegra algo sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que él estaría en la lista de "afortunados", sólo agradecía que no le hubiera tocado a ella, [jodidamente incómodo, pensó, mientras un escalofrío le recorría.

-¡Kyaaaaa!, qué suerte la tuya Tenten, ¡vas a besar al bomboncito Hyuga!- exclamó siempre jovial la Yamanaka.

La chica de chonguitos seguía lamentándose su suerte, y planeando una estrategia para acercarse al muchacho sin lucir sospechosa, -realmente ellos no se veían mucho fuera de los entrenamientos-.

Resopló fuertemente ignorando los grititos de sus locas amigas. [A pesar de todo, no es tan terrible, lo prefiero a él antes que a otro...] un momento, ¿acaso reconoció que lo prefería a él? extraño. [Céntrate, Tenten]

En un campo de entrenamiento, cinco muchachas observaban detenidamente los movimientos gráciles de cierto muchacho de ojos blancos, quien ese día- para suerte o mala suerte de Tenten- se encontraba entrenando fuera del complejo Hyuga en medio de la noche primaveral. Juuken, trigramas, y muchos otros ataques y defensas eran efectuados con una agilidad y elegancia incomparable.

Las chicas se dedicaron a apreciar sus suaves pero letales movimientos.

Principalmente su tímida y asombrada prima, quién jamás se cansaría de verlo entrenar, él realmente era su ejemplo a seguir.

Tenten estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía concentrarse, le sudaban las manos de tan solo pensar que debía besar a su frío compañero de equipo, pero simplemente no tenía dudas, iba a hacerlo como digna kunoichi que era, debía completar su misión con éxito.

-Oye, Tenten, ¿ya sabes lo que harás?- susurró Sakura sacándola de ese trance ansioso.

-Todo bajo control, sólo no interfieran- le contestó ella para luego sonreír tranquilamente. [¿Qué tan malo puede ser? sólo un simple beso y ya.] pensó intentando calmarse.

-Umm, c-creo que es buena idea que nos alejemos... Digo, Neji-niisan tiene el byakugan...- Ella sugirió nerviosa, pues claro, ellas se escondían detrás de un arbusto demasiado cerca de su Niisan.

(N/A: La autora tiene una extraña obsesión con los arbustos.)

Las cuatro chicas se dieron un golpe mental ante lo dicho por la ojiperla, [Por supuesto, el byakugan...]

Se alejaron rezando porque él no les haya captado en su rango de visión, [totalmente improbable] pensó preocupada Hinata.

La castaña al ver la dramática huida de sus amigas, no le quedó otra que salir de su "gran escondite" para dirigirse dónde estaba su compañero, aún absorto en su entrenamiento.

Las cuatro amigas se escondieron en un árbol cercano, donde pudieran ver claramente lo que ocurriera, y así también, poder controlar el tiempo. Sí que se lo estaban tomando en serio.

-¡Neji!- gritó Tenten al chico que desactivó el byakugan al instante que oyó a su compañera llamarle.

-Tenten.- dijo a modo de saludo. -¿Se te ofrece algo?.

-Oh, ¿A mí? pues no...no... sí, em, bueno...- balbuceó ella rascándose la mejilla, y desviando la mirada de esos ojos blancos tan intensos.

-¿Tenten?, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó el chico extrañado. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con un pequeño sonrojo, lo que lo extrañó aún más, ella no actuaba así regularmente.

-Pues...- divagó la chica antes de lanzarse sobre el muchacho plantándole un beso en los labios.

Neji se congeló. Su mente quedó en blanco, sólo sintió el calor ajeno en sus labios y unos brazos enroscados en su cuello, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Él, sin saber qué hacer al tener la guardia baja, decidió corresponder el beso, jamás se imaginó que su compañera albergara dichos... ¿Sentimientos? hacia su persona.

Tan pronto en cuánto ella sintió el tacto de Neji en si cintura, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Por qué se sentía bien?

Pasando los diez segundos pactados, los dos se alejaron algo confundidos, se miraron por un momento y se separaron ambos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Emm, oye... Neji...- comenzó ella, intentando maquinar una excusa a mil por hora, ignorando el rápido latido de su corazón.

-Ya, no digas nada.- frenó él.- Si quieres que esto quede en el olvido, que así sea.- no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por esa cálida sensación en su pecho, él era un Hyuga. Los Hyugas no sienten esas cosas. En silencio comenzó a alejarse, sin esperar una respuesta.

-¡Y!...- exclamó ella para que él se volteara, así fue.- Y... ¿Si no quiero olvidar lo que pasó?...- simplemente no sabía qué le sucedió, sólo sintió el impulso de detener sus pasos, extrañamente, lo quería cerca.

-Pues que así sea.- contestó él, mirándola intensamente, para luego retomar su rumbo. tan desconcertante cómo siempre. Pero a ella le gustaba su forma de ser, todo en él le gustaba... _[Maldición Temari, ¿quién demonios eres, Cupido?]_ pensó, al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa. Es una locura cómo una ignora sus sentimientos hasta que los pone a prueba...

En un árbol no muy lejano, unas emocionadas muchachas reían, festejaban y envidiaban sanamente (llámese Ino) a su castaña amiga.

-Wow, eso fue intenso. ¡30 segundos!- exclamó la rubia de coletas mirando su reloj de arena.

-¡Eso Tenten! ¡aprovecha la oportunidad de besar a un adonis al máximo!- Ino.

-Okey, eso no me lo esperaba.- Dijo Sakura.

-Neji-niisan se veía tan avergonzado, se v-ven tan bien juntos...- dijo una feliz ojiperla al observar a su primo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oigan! ¿van a quedarse allí chismoseando o seguiremos con el juego? el tiempo corre, sólo tenemos esta noche..- les reclamó la castaña al acercarse al árbol donde estaban sus amigas.

-¡Oh! es cierto, vamos niñas, corran, corran, ¡aún hay muchos afortunados que se mueren por un beso!- apuró sonriente Temari.

Ino y Hinata se miraron y tragaron pesado.

Temari intentó ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa forzada, pues sí, recordó que ella también era parte del juego, y realmente la idea de ser besada por un shinobi de una aldea que no era su hogar era algo intimidante.

Una pregunta rondó la cabeza de las tres kunoichis...

¿Quién sería el próximo afortunado?

.

.

.

.

 **Fiuuuu, ¡hola de nuevo! si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno, quería agradecerles apropiadamente a cada una de las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review, ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Me motivan para seguir esta historia.**

 **c: c:**

 **Realmente me alegra que les haya gustado el LeeSaku.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, dejen sus opiniones.**

 **(Quería aclarar que será un Shortfic, por lo tanto los capítulos no serán tan largos, lo siento u.u)**

 **¿Les gustó la parejita?**

 **¿creen que hay algo que deba mejorar?**

 **por favor continúen dejándome sus comentarios, realmente me ayudan.**

 **¡Besitos y abracitos!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Melania U.U-**


	3. Piedra, papel y tijeras

_**¡Hola chicxs!**_

 _ **He vuelto, lamento mucho la espera T_T**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo la tercera parejita, ojalá les guste, KUKUKU 7u7**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Algo de OOC, parejas crack, posible Lemon.**_

*

*

*

*

De vuelta en la casa de Sakura, tres kunoichis se miraban intensamente, preguntándose silenciosamente quién sería la siguiente en tomar un papel y seguir con el juego.

Hinata, hecha un manojo de nervios, y con las manos sudando, rezaba porque una de las atrevidas rubias se ofreciera, realmente tenía miedo. ¿Y si le tocaba Kiba, o Shino? eso sería muy incómodo, realmente los sentía como hermanos, y ni hablar de el hecho que estaba prohibido hablar sobre el juego. Y qué tal si... ¿¡Le tocaba Naruto!? Horrorizada, pensó en echarse para atrás, huir cobardemente y ocultarse en su armario hasta que amaneciera. ¡Jamás podría besar al rubio sin desmayarse mínimo dos veces antes de hacerlo! tan sólo de pensar tal cosa la hacía sentir mareada. Con las mejillas ardiendo, respiró profundamente y logró calmarse un poco, ella era una kunoichi, además de ser una Hyuga. No podía escapar y ocultarse por más que quisiera, esta era su nueva misión, y no quería ni pensar lo que harían sus amigas si intentara zafarse... Realmente las quería, pero podían ser muy incansables cuando de estos temas se trataba. A veces desearía tener el mismo carácter y personalidad que ellas poseían, pensó suspirando. En fin, se resignó a esperar su turno, que rogaba porque fuera el último.

Ajenas al caos y determinación de la ojiperla, dos rubias estaban ensimismadas en sus pensamientos, sentían el nerviosismo a flor de piel a pesar de no demostrarlo. Es difícil no sentirse de esa forma cuando hay demasiadas posibilidades como para calcular algún resultado posible.

Sakura y Tenten, ya más recuperadas del shock de sus respectivos sentimientos encontrados, observaban atentamente a sus tres amigas, se las notaba inquietas e inseguras.

Temari, cansada del mutismo de sus amigas, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Muy bien, ya que ninguna de las tres quiere ofrecerse voluntariamente, haremos un piedra, papel o tijeras. ¿De acuerdo?.-

-Hai.- respondieron Ino y Hinata al unísono, ésta última algo dudosa.

-¿Listas?- ellas asintieron.

-¡Ya!, ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-

El resultado fue de dos contra una.

Temari y Hinata le ganaron a Ino con las tijeras sobre su papel.

-¡Demonios!, pues ya qué, quería ir al último, porque dicen que es de buena suerte, pero dadas las circunstancias... dame los nombres, Temari, ¡no tenemos toda la noche!- concluyó bastante animada la rubia de bellos ojos celestes.

-Lo que tú digas Yamanaka.- le ofreció la bolsa con los dichosos papeles, todas miraban expectantes mientras Ino sacaba un nombre. La vieron abrirlo lentamente, ella leyó:

\- ¿SAI?, wow, no está nada mal.- mencionó ella alegremente. Las otras muchachas la miraban con una gota de sudor escurriéndoles por la nuca.

-Tú sí que no tienes remedio. - le dijo Tenten guiñándole un ojo divertida. La rubia sólo contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya, esto será interesante ¿nos vamos o qué? - dijo la Sabaku No levantándose, seguida de todas las kunoichis que poco a poco se fueron incorporando, para luego largarse de allí rumbo al apartamento de cierto pálido y extraño shinobi.

 _Ya fuera del apartamento..._

-Oye Ino, ¿estás segura que él se encuentra en casa?- cuestionó la pelirrosa al observar junto con el resto de las chicas el apartamento aparentemente oscuro y vacío del chico.

-Claro que sí Frentona, a esta hora le gusta admirar la luna desde su ventana, luego de cenar y haberse dado un baño.- se sobresaltó al ver las miradas interrogantes de sus amigas. -¡No es cómo si lo espiara ni nada por el estilo, saben! Sólo, una vez..

pero pasaba por allí y bueno... ejem... lo vi.-. se defendió sonrojada ante las miradas de unas escépticas muchachas.

-¡Bien Ino-cerda, no tenemos tiempo para tus patéticas excusas de espía pervertida!, sólo infíltrate y bésalo, nosotras intentaremos no llamar la atención.

-Mmm, e-etto... A-aquí no hay arbustos, Sakura-chan...- murmuró compungida la inocente Hyuga.

La Haruno suspiró y con una sonrisa dirigió silenciosamente a sus amigas hacia una ventana del apartamento, viendo como la rubia de coleta se metía sin escrúpulos por otra ventana.

El muchacho era consciente de la presencia de las cinco kunoichis rodeando su hogar, mas no hizo nada ya que no las consideraba una amenaza, aunque no comprendía sus motivos para irrumpir en su casa de esa forma. Pronto tendría su respuesta. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró de pie con una rubia conocida para él.

-Oh, Ino-Hermosa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿sabes que tengo una puerta?, ¿tus amigas no entrarán?- cuestionó con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella, sonrojada y fastidiada por tantas preguntas, caminó rápidamente hacia el muchacho que no sabía cómo interpretar tal acercamiento repentino, y, mirándolo fijamente por dos segundos, lo besó sin más preámbulos, y sin ninguna prisa. A él esta situación lo tomó desprevenido, realmente había leído varios libros sobre acercamientos del sexo opuesto, pero teniendo ese contacto que se supone es íntimo entre una pareja, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que optó por aceptar el cálido contacto acariciando el largo cabello de esa mujer que a su gusto era la más bella de la aldea.

Ella se sobresaltó pero no cortó el beso, de verdad que le había gustado sentir esos labios que deseó desde que lo vio por primera vez, sí que había tenido una bendita suerte, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Separándose lentamente, él le sonrió, pero esta vez, su sonrisa denotaba ser auténtica, genuina. Ella, feliz de ver esa simple mueca, luego de conocer el pasado hostil del muchacho que tanto le gustaba, lo abrazó tiernamente, ante las miradas acarameladas de cuatro kunoichis prácticamente pegadas a la ventana.

-¿Cita?- él susurró.

Las jóvenes felices y conmovidas por semejante momento, se alejaron de la ventana. Volviendo a la realidad, una nerviosa Hinata y una sudorosa Temari se miraron expectantes.

¿Quién será la próxima?..

*

 **¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Y Ya estamos en la recta final mis queridísimas, ¡nuevamente perdón por la demora! u.u**

 **Tuve algunos problemillas, por lo tanto no pude actualizar por un buen tiempo. ¡GRACIAS por todas sus reviews, me alientan a continuar cada día!**

 **Ahora un par de aclaraciones, sé que es una pareja canon, sin embargo no pude evitar ponerla, es tan bonita. xd**

 **y cómo habrán leído a Ino le vino de maravilla, y de paso a Sai, le faltaba este empujoncito.**

 **¿Quién será el próximo afortunado?...**

 **besitos y dejen sus reviews, ¡las quiero!**

 **c': c':**


	4. ¿Sorpresa?

**¿Sorpresa?**

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente volvían a la casa de Sakura, con una Ino evidentemente feliz con corazones en los ojos incluidos. Realmente les costó a las otras cuatro Kunoichis despegarla del pálido shinobi, quién aún confundido, las despidió cortésmente.

De vuelta en la habitación de la Haruno, dos chicas completamente mudas y ansiosas se miraban a los ojos. Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, que apenas logró ocultar, sin poder controlarlo juntó sus temblorosos dedos índices una y otra vez, observando a Temari que en vano intentaba suavizar su tensa expresión.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Temari alzó su mano al frente, en una clara invitación a la ojiperla a hacer piedra, papel o tijeras.

La Hyuga imitó el gesto tragando grueso, y a la cuenta de tres...

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-

Temari observó derrotada sus tijeras ser aplastadas por la piedra de Hinata.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, ante la mirada apenada y aliviada de la Hyuga, quien le ofreció la bolsa contenedora de los afortunados.

Resignada ante las expectantes miradas de sus amigas, valientemente tomó un nombre y lo leyó. Lo siguiente que las demás apreciaron fueron las mejillas rojas de la Sabaku no, acompañadas de una expresión indecisa.

Ino, la más ansiosa de las tres, la apresuró. -¿Y?,¿no piensas decirnos quién es el afortunado?

La rubia intentó serenarse y contestó.

-Shikamaru, ese maldito shinobi vago.

Las demás la miraron boquiabiertas, ese tono de voz y el mote ocultaban algo sospechoso.

-Mou, ¿el perezoso de Shikamaru? vaya que tendrás suerte si dura los 30 segundos del beso sin dormirse.- se mofó la Yamanaka.

Temari se sintió apenada de repente, y con ganas de acabar lo antes posible con el juego, se levantó decididamente ignorando esa sensación extraña en el estómago.

-Da igual, ¿vamos o qué?-

Las demás de incorporaron rápidamente siguiéndole el paso a su amiga.

-Temari, ¿sabes dónde encontrarlo?- preguntó Tenten.

Ella frenó sus pasos y asintió.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí extrañadas, pero mejor no acotaron nada al respecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraron frente a un pequeño puesto de té alejado de la zona céntrica de la aldea, donde un Shikamaru con expresión aburrida jugaba Shoji en una pequeña mesa ubicada fuera del lugar.

Temari se sonrojó.

Las otras la miraron sorprendidas, estaba más que clara la situación, ella se ponía así específicamente cerca del Nara.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Temari se acercó al muchacho algo vacilante pero con mirada orgullosa, dejando a las cuatro chicas estáticas en el mismo lugar.

Shikamaru notó su presencia y algo impactado la saludó amablemente:

-Hola Temari, no sabía que estabas de vuelta en la aldea. ¿Cómo has estado?

De pronto la rubia se sintió tonta, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa en torno a él?

por un momento se perdió en los ojos negros de aquel shinobi, ¿qué tenía de diferente ese vago?

Por dentro, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse algo ansioso, estaba luchando por no sonrojarse ante la presencia de esa fogosa mujer. Hace rato había notado que ella era especial, tenía un algo que lo atraía irremediablemente, y verla de repente presentarse frente a él aparentemente sola, era algo inesperado y bastante extraño a decir verdad. ¿Debería hacerse ilusiones?.

-Hola vago, ha pasado tiempo, aunque se ve que no has cambiado mucho.- espetó, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios.

-Al parecer tú tampoco, sigues siendo la misma mujer problemática de siempre.- él sonrió pícaramente y ella desvió la mirada incómoda. -Y dime, qué te trae ante mí, ¿quieres decirme algo?- preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Eh, bueno, en realidad no...- ella titubeó. Aclarándose la garganta y respirando hondo se acercó a él, y para sorpresa del chico, ella bruscamente lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó.

Él sólo se quedó plasmado, ¿por qué ella actuaba de esa manera? si bien no estaba disgustado, debía admitir que lo tomó por sorpresa. Dejando de lado a su razón, por esta vez se permitió corresponder el beso de esa chica que, definitivamente, le gustaba hace tiempo, tomándola dulcemente de las mejillas.

Luego de un par de minutos se separaron y se miraron mutuamente. Él le sonrió y ella tímidamente le devolvió el gesto.

Sin más palabras, los dos se alejaron tomados de la mano a paso lento, no sin antes hacerle una seña a sus amigas, una que claramente denotaba un "no me esperen... y suerte Hinata"

La Hyuga al sopesar la situación, no logró contener su nerviosismo, provocándole un desmayo inminente.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola mis keridísimas!**

 **Sinceramente me disculpo una y mil veces, me surgieron muchas situaciones que absorbieron todo mi tiempo, pero al fin soy libre y aquí les traigo la actualización.**

 **Perdonen si quedó raro o carente de detalles, pero jamás había escrito un ShikaTema y la verdad no sé. u.u**

 **Elegí esta pareja porque creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro, se complementan muy bien, por lo que decidí no establecer mucho diálogo entre ellos.**

 **En fin, ¡se viene lo que tanto anhelan chicas! 7w7**

 **así es, el SasuHina c':**

 **¡Prometo que me esforzaré el máximo con este último capítulo y lo estaré subiendo la próxima semana!**

 **besitos y gracias a todas por sus reviews, ¡las adoro!**

 **3 3**


	5. Ego Uchiha

Hola lindxs, aquí les traigo el último y tan esperado capítulo, disfruten c':

.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en la casa de la Haruno, una Hinata muy sonrojada recuperaba el conocimiento.

La Hyuga no podía ni siquiera pensar en que haría algo tan vergonzoso, ¡Y mucho menos con un chico que seguramente no le correspondería! estaba nerviosa, más que nerviosa, aunque no podía evitar que una mínima parte de sí misma tuviera curiosidad.

Si bien ya era una mujer y kunoichi hecha y derecha, nunca perdió sus característicos sonrojos, y su a veces incontrolable timidez.

En su pequeña reflexión, vino a su mente la imagen de un rubio que por un tiempo le gustó tanto, sin embargo, ya no se sentía igual estando cerca de él. No sentía el golpeteo de su corazón desbocado, ni ese anhelo por ser notada por el que consideraba amor de su vida.

Por fin había aceptado que no le correspondería, que sólo la veía como una amiga, una hermana pequeña. Si bien se sentía algo molesta por ello, no podía detestar a Naruto, él seguía siendo su mayor inspiración, su ejemplo para superarse día a día. Varias veces lo había cruzado con una linda chica rubia, que por lo que escuchó se llama Shion y es una sacerdotisa que el Uzumaki conoció en una misión. Desde ese entonces no hizo más que desearle buena suerte y que sea feliz, después de todo, se lo merece. Por supuesto que sería muy incómodo si le tocara besarlo, seguramente se negaría, no importaría quedar como una gallina frente a sus amigas.

Otra imagen llegó a su cabeza, la de Sasuke Uchiha.

Él siempre había sido un chico serio y misterioso, aunque ella realmente no lo había notado en el pasado, sino hasta ahora.

Si bien le causaba algo de temor al ser un ex ninja renegado y con una fama cuestionable, ya había sido castigado, confinado en la aldea como una verdadera prisión. Sintió algo de pena por él, el Uchiha sólo era un niño que se quedó sin familia de la peor forma posible, lo que lo llevó a caminar por la oscuridad solo y angustiado buscando poder para ejecutar su venganza.

Ella lo había cruzado muchas veces en la aldea, pero cuando ella quería saludarlo amablemente, o iniciar una pequeña charla, él la evitaba a toda costa.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, pero no se lo tomó a mal, él debe sentirse atrapado e incomprendido, siempre solo.

Ya no más, pensó. Al otro día decidió que le haría un almuerzo y lo visitaría. Debía dejar de temerle e intentar acercarse, lo que más necesita es un amigo en esos momentod, alguien con quién desahogarse, y ella era muy buena escuchando. Sí, tenía a Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, pero ella sabía que no lo comprenderían completamente, y él no sentiría la confianza suficiente para hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Desde cuándo ella comenzó a interesarse por Sasuke Uchiha?, ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a no perderlo de vista?

Debía admitir que era un muchacho demasiado apuesto, con sus ojos negros y piel pálida, siempre con porte orgulloso y elegante.

Se reprendió internamente, se sintió una pervertida al pensar cómo sería su cuerpo. ¿Delgado, trabajado...?

Su rostro se encendió nuevamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estando pensando en el Uchiha?

Volvió a la realidad mirando a sus amigas.

Ellas la miraban entre curiosas y expectantes.

Tenten decidió romper ese silencio incómodo.

-Bueno Hinata, ¿harías los honores?-

dijo extendiéndole los nombres.

Ella dudó pero finalmente agarró un nombre con una mano temblorosa.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas como tomates.

Lentamente comenzó a desdoblar el papelito, revelando un nombre que hizo que ella creyera más que nunca que el mundo se le reía en la cara.

-¿¡Sa-Sasuke U-Uchiha!?- leyó en shock, seguido de un desmayo.

-¡Vamos Hinata, despierta ya!-

En su inconciencia ella sintió como la zarandeaban, abriendo los ojos aturdida.

-¡Por fin! ¿Cómo vas a desmayarte en un momento así? ¿Acaso no ves que tienes la oportunidad de besar al más guapo de la aldea?- regañó una pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

-Chi-chicas, no creo que sea b-buena idea...- dijo la peliazul recuperándose.

-Ah no, ni se te ocurra huir, ahora levántate, nos vamos al recinto Uchiha ya mismo.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la Yamanaka.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya casi es medianoche así que ni siquiera pienses desmayarte otra vez.-

La ojiperla miró a sus amigas quiénes claramente la amenazaban con las miradas.

Se levantó decidida con la intención de terminar esto y si es posible que el Uchiha no recordara nada luego, o que simplemente la corriera antes de que intentara besarlo. ¡Besarlo! ¡Por Kami! debía besar a Sasuke Uchiha, presionar sus labios sobre los de él por 30 segundos. Si es que no se desmayaba a los dos segundos, claro. Pensó vencida y avergonzada.

Las kunoichis se encontraban fuera de la casa del Uchiha. Se podía observar por la ventana que había luces encendidas, por lo que el Uchiha se encontraba en casa, para tortura de Hinata.

Las muchachas literalmente empujaron a Hinata hasta la puerta del Uchiha y hasta se tomaron la molestia de presionar el timbre, todo antes de que la Hyuga pudiera siquiera protestar.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico alto, (tan alto que a la peliazul le sacaba una cabeza) aparentemente recién salido de un baño, ya que sólo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. La Hyuga casi hiperventiló. Respiró profundo y se concentró en esos ojos negros que la miraban con ¿Extrañeza? ¿O algo más?

-¿Hyuga?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

su voz sonó más grave de lo que quería, es que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el producto de todas sus fantasías y desvelos frente a él, menos de manera tan extraña. Sin embargo dejó de lado esos pensamientos para observarla con detenimiento, admirando sus hermosos ojos, sus tentadores labios, y su tierno sonrojo. ¿Acaso estaré soñando? pensó él. Sería una opción muy factible, ya que la Hyuga, parada fuera de su casa casi a la medianoche, claramente apenada no podía ser real. Su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo común y su cuerpo ardía de expectación.

-Oh, yo... Hola, U-Uchiha-san...- ella no sabía qué hacer, se sintió tan apenada por invadir al muchacho a estas horas, nada propio de una dama. Seguramente él pensaba que era otra de esas locas fans.

Por Kami, ojalá sea una de mis fans, sin duda no me molestaría que lo fuera.

Pensó el Uchiha al escuchar esa suave y dulce voz que tanto amaba. Observó como ella desviaba su mirada obviamente incómoda, dándose cuenta que se encontraba sin camisa. Sonrió ladinamente.

-Pasa Hyuga.- le ordenó.

-N-no, Uchiha-san, d-disculpe pero debo irm...-

-No voy a hablar en estas condiciones aquí afuera, entra de una vez.- la interrumpió, sonó como una advertencia, después de todo, era su oportunidad. No podía dejar que se fuera.

-E-está bien.- Oh Kami, esto no es bueno para mi salud. Pensó Hinata acongojada.

Ambos muchachos entraron y el Uchiha se acomodó en su sillón, observando cómo la Hyuga observaba de pie atentamente cada detalle de su casa, curiosa.

-¿Y?, ¿No me vas a decir a qué viniste a mí casa a estas horas?.- Consciente del nerviosismo de la ojiperla, le sonrió divertido para verla sonrojarse aún más.

-Etto, U-Uchiha-san, yo...- por Kami, por Kami, estoy con un hombre semidesnudo en su casa, y para colmo debo besarlo, oh, dame fuerzas.

El Uchiha miró extrañado como Hinata se le acercaba lentamente, ¿Qué pretendía? se estaba emocionando cada vez más con pensar hasta dónde llegaría.

La Hyuga lo observó sentado y relajado en su sillón, y envidió su seguridad en ese momento, ya no quería dudar más. ¿Era sólo un beso, no?, ¿Entonces por qué su corazón latía tan rápido y su nerviosismo se veía reflejado en todo su cuerpo?

Llegó hasta él, y agachándose para estar a su altura, cerró los ojos y torpemente presionó sus labios sobre los de Sasuke.

El Uchiha no cabía en su asombro, jamás, jamás, jamás imaginó que ella lo besaría. Había fantasiado tanto con ese momento, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que saliendo de su estupor, se dispuso a disfrutar de los suaves y deliciosos labios de la chica de sus sueños. La tomó de la cintura, para sorpresa de ella, y la sentó a horcajadas.

Ella intentó separarse pero él apretó el agarre sobre su cuerpo impidiéndoselo.

Ella no sabía si separarse o acercarse, definitivamente era una sensación nueva para ella, y al sentir cómo el la abrazaba y la acercana a su torso desnudo, su mente se puso en blanco. Podía sentir sus grandes pechos apretándose contra los duros pectorales de él, el beso se volvió más demandante y candente.

Él no podía sentirse más feliz y dichoso. ¡La chica que le gustaba realmente lo había besado! se sentía como una colegiala correspondida por su amor platónico. De todas formas no tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse al sentir las enormes tetas de ella frotarse contra su pecho, sin dudas eso lo encendió totalmente. Realmente no quería asustarla, y rogó para que ella no sintiera que "Sasukito" empezaba a despertar.

El beso continuó, enredaron sus lenguas hasta quedarse sin aliento, y de mala gana se separaron para tomar aire.

-Me gustas.- siempre corto y conciso, el Uchiha se confesó.

-S-Sasuke-kun...- ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha acababa de confesarle que le gustaba?, oh, no pudo negar que se sintió realmente bien, jamás imaginó que el Uchiha sintiera eso por ella, el hombre más codiciado de toda la aldea y más allá. Y pensó, ¿Por qué no? el Uchiha realmente le parece una buena persona, a pesar de su pasado, ella va a darle una oportunidad.

Le sonrió tímidamente y lo abrazó. Un abrazo cálido y lleno de dulzura.

El Uchiha se sintió contenido y acompañado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Realmente estaba asustado hasta ese momento, a pesar del beso, tal vez ella no quería verlo como algo más. Su corazón se disparó nuevamente, y tomándola al estilo princesa se la llevó a su habitación ignorando las quejas de la Hyuga. Ella era de él, le pertenecía. Al igual que él era de ella. Y no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad. Sonrió cínico. Ahora por fin podría cumplir una por una sus fantasías, y no había nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

Cerró la puerta de una patada con una Hyuga casi desmayada en brazos y unas chicas que observaban la escena con los ojos abiertos desde un arbusto.

-Afortunado...- susurraron al unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyaaaaa, por fin lo terminé. Qué felicidad.**

 **¡Quiero agradecerles a todas por su apoyo! realmente me alentaron a continuar.**

 **Mil gracias por leer y prometo escribir más para las fans del SasuHina 7u7**

 **Besitos y nos leemos luego 3**


End file.
